A Fiery Winter
by Captara
Summary: Roxas was down on his luck, trying to put his sister through art school. He could use a cash donor or anything really. Can someone fix that? But does he really have to loan out his soul? Can a Fire Demon and a Human make a girl's dream come true? Or maybe It's the Human's Wish that needs to be granted. [AkuRoku][Soku][CloSeph]
1. Snowy Wonders

**Hello there, well this is my first [AkuRoku] fiction story. I wanted to make a story for my Shu, and well I think he might like it. I know just how much he loves AkuRoku, so I wanted to make this. So this story is dedicated to him. I have read some of the other great authors like…**

**Hikari Aiyano****: The most wonderful stories ever! You will never know...O.o I love you!**

**Darkest Soul of Sadness:**** I just have to love all her stories as well. **

**Mizuki Hoshi: ****I just love her stories too! Cloud and Leon!**

**Well that's just a few and if I missed your name…-bows- I'm very very sorry. Please forgive this really tired Yuki…Anyway I just wanted to write this for my Shu so, love, enjoy, read and review. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (If I did I would make it sooo yaoi wrong…-Evil smile-)**

**A Fiery Winter**

Chapter 1: Snowy Wonders

RoxasPov:

_Dear Namine, sorry if I haven't typed to you in like forever. I just got a winter job and well….Its not what I expected. I thought shoveling snow around Twilight Town would be fun. Wrong to the most wrongness….damn now I'm pissed again! Hay sis, I can't wait until you come home from that drawing school….yeah I already know. You can't leave yet. Got'cha, well at least big bro is finally helping out. I swear, your school can really kill someone! Sorry that's the anger again….Cloud said 'hay' too…we both miss you. Well I got to go; Cloud is trying to kill Leon again!_

_With all a brother's love,_

_Roxas._

"That wasn't so bad, except the getting mad part." I looked at the letter before I sent it off, I missed my younger sister. I was just too proud to really say it in person. "Cloud if you don't stop!" I turned my laptop off and walked down stairs.

All I could hear was my brother tying to catch his 'boyfriend'. They were running around the living room. He says I'm a child? "Cloud! Would you stop playing around?"

"Aw, bro it's just some harmless fun." My elder brother says as he tried to glomp Leon. I saw Leon just walk calmly to the kitchen and grab a soda.

"Cloud just stop acting like a 7-year-old….." I say as I made my way to the sofa, I was about to grab my coat, but Cloud grabbed it first.

"Little brothers should know their place…" He smirked while holding my jacket above my head. He was referring I'm short I just know it….

"GIVE ME THAT BACK YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I charged at him with all my force. I was already in a pissy mood. Don't ever catch me in that state…trust me.

I made him fall back and hit his head on the floor. At this moment I didn't care, he ticked me the hell off. I was about to make him bleed if Leon didn't pull me off of him. I just couldn't control myself. He pulled me off and placed me on the side, while he took care of Cloud's head.

'Ow…damn talk about a temper….." He said while he was getting up and threw the jacket at me. I got it just in time, before my temper arose again.

"Um…Roxas, I think little bro is outside waiting for you." Leon said as I was placing my winter jacked on. One sleeve at a time I stared at brother.

"Yeah whatever…" I said as I was walked out the door. It didn't take me long before I saw Leon's little brother, Sora. He had the brownest hair which almost reminded me of Leon in a small way. He was nicer than me, and he never fought with his older brother. It didn't matter, I was just different…

"Hay Sora, what's up?" He was just too nice for any good, I'm different.

"Oh hay Roxas! Are you going to your job now? If soo I can join with you?"

Like I said the kid is too nice for his own good.

"Yeah okay sure, just I get the big paying jobs." It's not like he needed it, his family was rich. No, his family was Fucken rich. The only good things I like about the Hearts were that they were nice. They were always trying to help you when you needed them. In so, I can't complain.

"Um...Roxas…do you know where Riku would be working?" I knew it, I so knew it. He was going to ask about the guy he is so totally crushing on. It was only a matter of time, before he was going to ask. Unfortunately, I didn't know my self, what do I look like his keeper?! Okay, hold on temper…Okay.

"Sorry Sora, I don't but you'll find out soon enough..." I smirked as his face grew really red. He so was in love with the dude, well it didn't really bother me. After all, I'm a heartless brat right? Well that's what my piers say. The teachers think I'm just an angel. I didn't know what all the fuss was about around town. So many people where talking about dates and lovey dovey stuff...It was only December first, and people where...well...just weird.

I just chose to ignore them as I got on my way. I kicked the snow on the way to the Snow Patrol Organization. It's not so bad I had to admit, after all I was the 13th member. My favorite number I might add. I walked up to this really strange dude with a mark on his face. His name was Saix...or something like that. He looked like he broke out of jail or something. Note to self: Keep my cell phone ON around this dude…

I just placed in my card and walked passed the dude. He didn't say anything to me, just looked at me. Creepy… I saw Sora really quickly run behind me; he was done, and already got the job. Child labor is so wrong….

I just got my shovel and walked to the post board. I saw that the mansion needed to be snowed. It needed a new path way so I took the job. It's really not that bad, I do it all the time. It's great money, because people are scared of that house. As long as you pay me, forget how got damn creepy it is.

Sora was stuck shoveling the sandlot, and I had an idea he was going to have a hard time. He was too busy watching Riku, and well…you should know. I just sighed and started to walk towards the direction of the mansion.

-3-

Well I hope you liked it so far love! Oh and this would be my second Kingdom Hearts story. I'm so happy and I was hoping to you very good readers did I do Roxas somewhat right? I'm not too good on him; I just know he has anger issues…come on teenagers that's normal…right? O.O

Yeah well I needed to add a few more couples in here too, I just like doing that. It's Kawaii to see all of them. Well my favorite couples that is, but you would have to figure that out. I have a special surprise for all of them too. So if you liked it please read and review…come on you know you want too…


	2. Icy Fears

**Hello there, well this is my second Chapter. I wanted to make a story for my Shu, and well I think he might like it. I know just how much he loves AkuRoku, so I wanted to make this. So this story is dedicated to him. I have read some of the other great authors like…**

**Hikari Aiyano: The most wonderful stories ever! You will never know...O.o I love you!**

**Darkest Soul of Sadness: I just have to love all her stories as well.**

**Mizuki Hoshi: I just love her stories too! Cloud and Leon!**

**chii-yuki: I love and adore your stories as well!**

**Well that's just a few and if I missed your name…-bows- I'm very very sorry. Also I only got one review so I'm a little sad about it. It's okay anyway, because it is just the start, right? Still good things are to come and very soon!**

**Disclaimer do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (If I did I would make it sooo yaoi wrong…-Evil smile-)**

**A Fiery Winter**

**Chapter 2: Icy Fears**

**RoxasPov:**

Sora was stuck shoveling the sandlot, and I figured he was going to have a hard time doing that. He was too busy watching Riku, and well…you should know. I just sighed and started to walk towards the direction of the mansion.

…

Well when I got to the mansion it didn't look too bad. If you ask me it looked really nice, with the snow and I think someone made a snowman. It looked like it was a snow house, with the white curtains. I loved the beautiful white statues in the front, even though some where broken.

I guess, I forgot I was supposed to be shoveling and not watching the house. Silly me, I started at the base of the house making sure if anyone did live here, they could get out of the house. I made a small pathway and made sure it led all the way into the mini forest. I didn't have time to really look around, but I thought I just saw a spark of fire.

I ignored it and just went on with my business, maybe I was starting to see things. It didn't matter much to me, no; I still would have kept working. After all, all the work was for my sister. I didn't have time to waste; I just wanted everything to be nice for her. When did I start getting soft? I just shook the little idea out of my head. I had to keep working, for me, for Cloud, for baby sis and her big dreams in the arts.

I quickly finished that up and looked at what I just did. To me, I was actually proud of what I did. I was about to walk back to the office, but guess what? It starts snowing, hard again….great right? I watched as the snow fell and landed onto what I just finished hacking up. I was pissed. I was angry. I was about to throw that damn shovel at somebody! I right there and then decided that I didn't care anymore about the damn house.

I walked passed the mini forest and wondered did Sora make it. I doubt it. I thought that he at least should make it, it's not like Riku was working naked….eww.

Thankfully, he wasn't. I watched as the brunet was melting the snow. You would have never known that he would actually melt snow.

"Hay Sora are you done yet?" I just had to ask.

"Uh…ah…no…"He was trying so hard.

"Oh okay well Sora I'm going home okay." He looked so scared when I said that.

"R-Really? Hay Roxas why?" He pouted as he dropped the shovel.

"Yup!" I yelled back and started to walk back to the office. I wasn't going to loose my money.

I saw him whine and a little cry when I left the scene. I walked quickly back to the office and received my amount. I was counting my dough when some kid bumped into me. I hit the cold ground hard. I looked up ready to bash some faces in, but the person was already gone. I checked my pockets to find that my loot was gone too.

…

**Normal POV**

Roxas started running and he was indeed pissed. His hard earned money and work was down the hatch. He raced passed the shopping center and went down the little back street. He ran close to the clubhouse but changed directions. The person was about to go into the tunnels and make a fast get-a-way. Roxas was about to catch him, but when he got close to the opening of the tunnels. The flames came up.

Roxas made a fast and slipping stop. He didn't know what to do, but he wasn't going to let a little fire stop him. He picked up some snowballs and through them at the fire. The fire slowly disintegrated and vanished away. Roxas smirked and kept heading towards the black figure.

The black image was getting tired and weak. His vision was very blurry and he needed to rest. He waited until he was deep into the tunnels to take a break. The male decided to rest where he saw the waterfall. He sat behind a pole and relaxed in the water. The black person started to sizzle as sat there, he didn't really know why. He just thought he was having a mild fever. He was dizzy and now seeing dots. He passed out in the water holding the little blue and black pouch.

Roxas wasn't going to give up the chase, no indeed. He was going to beat the shit out of whoever thought they could get away from him. He looked around and saw nothing until he got to the secret water path. He really didn't know where the person went and he was getting annoyed at the point.

He kept looking until he saw something black. He ran up to the person thinking he was going to crush his face in. He looked down at the person and the water he was sitting in. He looked at the almost dissapearing water and looked at the person. He wanted to see the person's face so he removed the hood. Roxas had to step back just a bit, he had never seen such red hair. He was mostly wondering where the little purple diamonds tattoos on his face came from. He looked at his munny bag and took it back. He noticed that the little pouch was very warm, and he knew that the person wasn't human….

….

**Roxas POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, more like anything that was there. The guy that was the pick pocket was….cute. Wait what am I thinking? I took my munny back and was about to kick him, but he looked very sick. I guess my anger was already calm, so there was no need to do anything to him at the moment.

I picked up some water in my hands and splashed it in his face. He didn't even move, the water just sizzled away. I thought that maybe he was some type of pyromaniac. I tried and tried to keep putting water on him, but he kept warming it up. I don't why I wanted to keep helping him, after all it isn't me. I really don't know why, but I really wanted to help him. I'm I loosing my mind?

I was about to give up when the pyro started to moan and groan. I jumped back and saw the most beautiful gems ever. I saw his green eyes and started to walk back. I didn't really know what to say and or do at the moment. I watched as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at me and looked back at the water, which was all gone now.

…..

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Um…why did you take my munny?" Roxas asked the pyro as he sat there.

"I…was hungry…" He looked down and stayed quiet.

"Well, why did you take mine!? I have a good reason to make this money!" He yelled, but he didn't mean to make it so loud.

"I can hear thank you very much, look you got your money back so see ya." The person started as he got up to leave.

"Hay wait! Um...you said you were hungry right?" Roxas though that maybe he could help him as oddly that would have sounded in his head.

"Yeah but I don't need your pity, got it memorized?" The person was walking to the other side of the tunnel.

"I- I won't pity you at all…look just come with me…and I'll fix you something." Roxas didn't know where his kindness was coming from.

"You? You would fix a stranger, which must be made out of fire, some food?" He cocked his head and shook his finger.

"Look, if you want to be like that then Fuck you!" Roxas was walking his way to the tunnel he knew. He didn't care now at the moment just how the pyro would live. He didn't stop walking until he was at home. He went up to his bed, walking pass his brother on the way. He jumped on the bed and laid there for the minute. He looked towards the little pouch on his table and wondered was that the right thing to do.

The person just was shocked about the angry little child. He didn't know that all that anger could come from a small person. He did think that the blond was nice enough to try to help him. He just couldn't let anyone help him, he was afraid that he might just hurt someone again. He didn't want that past to come up again and haunt him. He was never going to let anyone help him ever again….

….

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 2 and I hope you liked it. I also would like to state that my internet was broken due to rain. I just got my stuff running and retyped and then so. I also would like to say sorry for the waiting and long chapter.**

**Well just to let you know, I am still waiting for your reviews. I just hope I'm doing the story right. If not please tell me what I can do to make this story better if needed.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


	3. A Winter's Chill

**Hello there, well this is my third Chapter. I wanted to make a story for my Shu, and well I think he might like it. I know just how much he loves AkuRoku, so I wanted to make this. So this story is dedicated to him. I have read some of the other great authors like…**

**Hikari Aiyano: The most wonderful stories ever! You will never know...O.o I love you!**

**Darkest Soul of Sadness: I just have to love all her stories as well.**

**Mizuki Hoshi: I just love her stories too! Cloud and Leon!**

**chii-yuki: I love and adore your stories as well!**

**Well that's just a few and if I missed your name…-bows- I'm very very sorry. Also I only got one review so I'm a little sad about it. It's okay anyway, because it is just the start, right? Still good things are to come and very soon!**

**Disclaimer do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (If I did I would make it sooo yaoi wrong…-Evil smile-)**

* * *

**A Fiery Winter**

**Chapter 3: Winter Chills**

**Last Time**

_The person just was shocked about the angry little child. He didn't know that all that anger could come from a small person. He did think that the blond was nice enough to try to help him. He just couldn't let anyone help him, he was afraid that he might just hurt someone again. He didn't want that past to come up again and haunt him. He was to never let anyone help him ever again…._

_…_

* * *

_Dear Namine, how are you? I hope your doing okay. I will be sending off your funds tomorrow for you. I just had to tell you though. I almost lost it to some weird guy. I mean he was all hot and stuff. I tried to pour water on him but it just sizzled. Weird I know right? He tried to steal it, the munny that is. I was just walking along until he just pick pocketed me. Don't worry it's all here though. I just got to ask you, and please write back soon. Do I seem nice enough to invite a stranger to the house to eat? I'm kind of confused if you ask me. I didn't even really want to get mad at him. Great now I'm babbling about him now…. Great…._

_Well when ever you get this letter just send one back like you always do._

_Your loving brother, Roxas_

I sent the letter off, like I always do and turned around in my chair. I sighed as I looked out the window. I didn't really know what was wrong with me, maybe with all this Christmas stuff that got me into the spirit. I walked to my door and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

I looked around and got me a soda before sitting on the couch. I heard the boor bell ring and groaned to get up and get it. "Yes?" I looked at the soaking wet Sora.

"Um…Roxas can I come in?" I sighed once again for that day and nodded at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I moved from the door.

"I wanted to ask you some questions; I need your help Roxas."

"Fine, but it better be good." I said as I walked back to my comfortable couch.

"Roxas, I need help with a certain –" Sora couldn't even finish his sentence.

"ROXAS! I need you to go to the store before the party starts." A nervous Cloud came rushing in like a crazy man. I stared at him for the second. I was really looking for an explanation. Then, that's when I saw Leon walking calmly in the room.

"What do you mean a party?" I asked as I got up to scold my older brother. I mean sometimes he can be such an idiot. I mean a big one. I folded my arms and leaned against the door. "Most of all, why do I need to go to the store, it's cold out there?"

"Well you see, it's just that Christmas is coming up soon. It's like coming really really soon." Cloud looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn't know he wanted the party here, I was just guessing. "I wanted to have the party here, Rox."

"No, plain and simple." I said as I looked at the somewhat scared Sora. I didn't realize but Sora just got really quiet. I ignored him for the moment and headed to the kitchen to throw away the can. I sighed as I saw it starting to snow again. Great, more snow for me.

"Please?" I saw him pull out those damn puppy eyes. It really didn't harm me, because Namine taught me how to be immune of it. Now that I come to think of it, I have now my very own weapon. "Cloud, it's still a no. We don't need a bunch of your crazy friends messing up our house." I said to him as I walked out the kitchen with a tugging elder behind me.

Leon sighed as he stepped next to a now pouting Cloud. I so knew it… "Roxas, if I was in charge of the party. I was wondering, would you let Cloud have the party?"

"Fine Leon, I'll hold you up to your word." I said as I saw my brother's jaw drop. "Hay you trust him over me?" Cloud whimpered as I placed my jacket on, while throwing Sora's he's.

"To tell you the truth, my dearest brother. I really do." I smiled as I opened the door and headed out in the fresh snow. I sighed and watched the puff of smoke fly from my cold lips. I placed my hands in my pockets. I felt hands on my arm as I turned to see a sad Sora. That was new….Sora's never sad.

"Sora, what's wrong with you?" I stared at him as we walked down the street. He looked at me with sad eyes and spoke in the saddest voice. "Roxas….Riku is in love with Kairi Yakima. I-I need your help." He said as I saw tears stream down his face and surely turn into crystals. I never knew how much he loved him. "Sora, I'm so sorry. If you like I'll try my best to help you get Riku."

He smiled at me and hugged my arm. "The first thing you need to do is. GET THE FUCK OFF!" I yelled at him, knowing he was going to jump. I didn't expect him to scream like a girl though…scary… "I-I'm sorry Roxas, you scared me a bit…" He said as he grinned a little. I nodded and turned the corner towards the supermarket.

This was going to be a tough Christmas, I'm sure.

…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Riku laughed as he walked down the dojo's hall. He again defeated another of his father's students. "Well, looks like you need more help Hijiri…" Riku sighed as he placed his wooden sword away. He was good with any type of weapon, truth be told that's why all the girls wanted him. He was strong, handsome, mysterious and most of all nice. The girls would never know Riku was only nice so people would just think he wasn't hurting inside.

"Yes I understand…" Hijiri said as he placed his weapon up as well. He bowed to Riku and went on his way. Riku just sighed a little. He walked down the rest of the hall and headed towards the showers. After that was all said and done, he walked up to the front room. He wasn't expecting to get jumped on. "Riku dear!" An excited Kairi said as she let go of her new boyfriend.

"Oh, hay Kai. What's up?" He asked as he looked at her, placing a smile on his lips. She smiled back at him and poked his cheek. "I was just invited to a certain party. You just have to guess where." She hugged his arm as they stared to walk together out the door.

"I guess at Hayner's house?" A confused Riku asked as he could have sworn his blood wasn't reaching his arm. "No silly, guess again. Okay look, he is the older brother of Roxas." She looked at him for some type of hope he would get it. "Riku, oh come on your smart!" Riku just thought about it then answered. "It's Cloud's party right."

She smiled and hugged him from the front. "That's right, well actually Olette was invited, but I thought since she is in my group I was too." Riku frowned just a bit. He already knew that Cloud wasn't really good friends with Kairi. "Um...Kai you know…-" He was cut off due to the direction they were walking. Kairi was making him walk to the mall. "Riku I need new clothes so I was wondering could you please…." She held her hand out.

Riku sighed and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. She smiled and snatched it quick, giving him only a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back soon okay!" She ran off with almost three hundred dollars. Riku just realized he got paid from his dad today. The money was mostly to pay off his father's sword bill. The sword was just getting fixed at that very moment. Riku held his head, how was he going to explain this to Sephiroth now….

…

* * *

Roxas just paid for the groceries that were placed in the bags. He halved it up between him and Sora to take them home. Roxas was carrying the four bags as he walked out of the store. "Hay Sora, do you think this would be enough?" Sora shrugged a little at it. "I really don't know, I guess it depends on how many people are coming." Roxas nodded in understanding as he started walking towards the sidewalk. He suddenly heard a slight pause in Sora's steps.

"Hay Sora keep up you know that-" Roxas turned around to see a non-moving Sora. Sora just realized that he didn't have anything to really wear at the party. Sora thought for the moment, that yes he could buy some clothes, but he wasn't really good at matching. "Roxas, what am I going to wear?" Sora hung his shoulders just a little until he looked up at an annoyed Roxas.

"You mean to tell me, that you're worried about THAT!?" Roxas glared at the other male. "Y-Yeah, I mean it's a party. I just want to look nice…" Roxas sighed and placed the goods on the bench. "Sora look, I guess I would bring these home and you just go to the mall right quick." Sora hugged his best friend and waved. "Thanks Roxas!" The other shouted as he ran towards the mall.

"Sora you little idiot." Roxas picked up the four more bags, tilting just a little. He groaned as he knew he was about to fall, but he held it. He was crossing the bridge when he needed to just take a breather. "Damn...this is harder then I thought it would be." He looked at the frozen lake and watched as people where ice skating the day away. He got up and picked up the eight bags of food and started to cross the bridge. He didn't see that there was some water just waiting for him at the end.

…

* * *

Sora arrived at the mall, huffing a little more than he wanted to. He smiled anyway and headed towards the stores. He walked in and out of the stores that didn't have what he liked. He really didn't know, maybe he passed up something that was really nice. He was going up the escalator when he saw the familiar head of the silver-purple-ish haired boy. He gasped as he tried to hide behind a pole. He peeped from behind it and frowned.

Sora didn't really know what was happening, but he knew when someone was hurt. He slowly walked up to the other teen and bit his lip while doing so. He hovered over Riku until he reached a hand out to touch the soft hair. "Um...Riku?" Riku looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Oh, hay Sora what are you doing here?"

Sora blushed but decided to look towards a store. "Oh, well you see. Leon and Cloud are having a party. I just needed to buy something to wear to it." Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, I see. I heard about it Kai went to go shop for it now." Riku looked back at his feet while his elbows were resting on his knees. "Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asked while he wasn't paying attention, he sat next to the boy. "Oh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking that's all."

Sora looked down and sighed. He knew Riku was straight and he had no chance of being with him. "I see, well if you need me…" Sora was about to get up and leave when he felt a warm hand on his. Sora blushed and turned to face Riku. "Hay wait, I'm sorry I'll tell you." Riku looked up with sad eyes. Sora nodded and sat back down. "It's okay Riku you don't have to explain your self to me."

Riku shook his head and smiled for real this time. "No, really. I need someone to talk to. Who's better than you?" Sora smiled a little at him and blinked. Did he just consider me as a friend? Riku looked towards the food court. "Well you see, I love Kairi but sometimes I really don't know." Sora flinched at the words. "I just wish she could understand not to be…well I guess like a gold-digger." Sora eyes got wide for the moment then went back to normal-concerned. "I see, well did you talk to her?"

Riku once again shook his head. "I wish I could now I'm in trouble." He held his head again. Sora patted his back, loving the wonderful feel of it but still worried. "What's wrong?" Riku shook his head a little. "I need 2 hundred dollars to pay off my dad's sword. You see it was getting repaired today. I was supposed to go pick it up after the dojo, but Kai-" Riku couldn't finish what he was saying before having to look down at his hands. Riku's eyes widened at the money. He looked at the money and then up at Sora. "S-Sora."

Sora smiled his hands still overlapping Riku's. "It's okay Riku, you can have it." He placed his hands back and looked towards another shop. "Sora, no I can't take this from you." Sora shook his head. "I gave it to you; consider it as an early Christmas present." Riku smiled at him. "Thank you Sora….What can I help you with?" Sora smiled wide and took Riku by the free hand. "I need you to help me pick out some nice clothes, since you know how to dress nicely." He said while blushing. Riku smiled back following Sora. "Sure thing, Sky."

…

* * *

Roxas continued to walk when a small child ran into him. He managed to somewhat get his balance when he stumbled onto the water. He slipped knowing he was going to feel pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the same red-haired guy as before. His eyes grew wide as he started to come into focus. "Hay you should watch it kid." The green eyed person spoke while placing Roxas back down.

Roxas shivered just a little at the contact of him meeting snow. He looked at his hands to reveal that he wasn't holding the bags anymore. He looked back up to see the green eyed person again. "Y-You're…" Axel smirked at the younger one. "Yeah it's me…" Roxas turned towards another direction not wanted to look at him. "You're that jerk…." Axel sighed knowing that it was bound to come up again.

"Well, I'm sorry for not letting you fall to your death." He pointed to the edge of the pond where ice met freezing water." Roxas grew pale as he looked at his almost death. "I-I'm…sorry..." Axel smirked at the blonde again. "Naw, its okay do you need help?" Roxas nodded while he brushed himself off from the snow. He sighed and took two of the bags. They walked in silence until they got to the park. Roxas looked at his companion. "Um… I was wondering what is your name?" Roxas looked at Axel looking for answers. "It's Axel, what you want to send me a love letter?" Roxas blushed and growled at him. "HELL NO!" He stomped off ahead of Axel, cursing why he even asked. Axel just smiled and followed him.

Roxas stomped so much that his stomach started to growl. He looked at his stomach and sighed. He forgot to really eat this morning. He stopped and sat at a bench runing his hand through one of the large bags to take out a warm banana bread. He opened the plastic and started to munch down on it. He blinked when Axel just stood looking at the kids play. "Um...Axel here…" He reached out his hand holding out chocolate chip bread. "You have some too…" Roxas looked at him. Axel just shook his head. "That's okay, kid. You go ahead." He said still looking at the kids.

Roxas frowned a bit and said. "I would feel better if you did…" He didn't notice he was blushing. Axel slowly turned towards him seeing him blush, he smiled. "Okay sure if you want." He said as he sat next to a blushing Roxas eating warm food. "You're not that bad kid." Roxas face grew even redder. "Y-You too…" Why am I blushing? I'm not into guys, well I think…I'm not.

…

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Hope you liked the Chapter it took me awhile to update and I'm sorry for that. But I did this Chapter to make it up to you all, even as a present to you! Be save now!**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


	4. Snow Angels

**Oh very interesting to see you all once again. To my very loyal readers I come back with this new Chapter! Isn't that lovely? I'm sooo sorry that I missed this Christmas and New Years but I had to move. And I have to say that I love this place much better. Ohh and so sorry for taking so long. Don't worry I'm not quitting this story for those who asked. Let's see, what else? Ah yes, to thank my readers/reviewers. (Clears throat) **

**I really and truly want to thank,**

**Darkest Soul of Sadness:**

**Mizuki Hoshi: **

**chii-yuki:**

**Gone Forever 101**

**paupu fruits rox**

**Calm Insanity**

**Disclaimer do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (If I did I would make it sooo yaoi wrong…-Evil smile-)**

**A Fiery Winter**

**Chapter 4: Snow Angels**

**Last Time**

Roxas frowned a bit and said. "I would feel better if you did…" He didn't notice he was blushing. Axel slowly turned towards him seeing him blush, he smiled. "Okay sure if you want." He said as he sat next to a blushing Roxas eating warm food. "You're not that bad kid." Roxas face grew even redder. "Y-You too…" Why am I blushing? I'm not into guys, well I think…I'm not.

* * *

Roxas started to freak out in his head as he watched the kids play. He kept asking himself over and over as to why he was starting to feel this weirdly. So the guy next to him was giving off this type of smoothing heat. So what the guy next to him had such a sexy voice, and most of all those damn emerald eyes of his. He was literally going mad just trying to figure out, more like find him-self. Roxas looked back at the bread in his hands and suddenly felt like it didn't feel as good. It wasn't the heat and it wasn't the hunger. It must have been the fact of going into the freezing cold just after the day of working so hard.

Axel finished his short meal of the day before glancing at the quiet blonde. He frowned when he noticed that the other was breathing a lot harder than he should be. Almost freaking out, he leaned in to feel his temperature with his forehead. Roxas was just a little too out of it to even notice the close contact.

The red haired male gazed at the other male in horror. He was running a fever and he didn't even know where the little guy lived. "Hay hay, look at me! You're not looking so hot…" Roxas started to grin a little before pushing against the other's shoulder. "Yeah well I think you're a jerk…" He slurred a bit before passing out on the bench. His slightly pale cheeks were tainted with a nice shade of pink. Axel mentally freaked out even more so, ignoring the almost complement. He looked around and sighed. "Okay so this is different. At least he isn't trying to fuss at me…" He stared down at the other before moving the blonde strands from his face.

After deciding this was enough time marveling at the beauty of the blonde, he became more aware of the current problem. He slowly reached into the others pocket to check to see if he had left any useful information on maybe where he lived. The only thing he found was his change from the groceries and a nice looking cell phone. For sure, Axel would be able to save the blonde from sudden, well almost sudden death. He looked into the entries and was so glade they all had pictures. He scrolled down the line and found a picture with a person who looked a lot like the sick one. After deciding that the two must have some type of connection, Axel pressed the send button.

-The ring tone plays: Breath Into Me!

Cloud frowns before picking up the small black device. "Yeah, let me guess Rox, you need help carrying it huh?"

Axel blinks before glancing at the passed out blonde. "Erm, no sorry Roxas is out of it at the moment…"

The elder of the house blinks before glaring at the cellphone. "Who the hell is this and why do you have my brother's cell?"

Green eyes rolled before answering the question. "Look I'm a friend of….well the kid that looks like you…Cloud right? I need you to come down to the park bridge and pick up the brat. I think he's sick and like hell if I'm carrying him AND the food…"

It was Clouds turn to roll his eyes. "Fine, but you better not have done anything to him, I swear!" He yelled before hanging up the phone and grabbing his coat quickly. "Leon! I need to help Roxas, you stay here kay!"

The said male nods before folding his arms. He was just going to have to ask what was the other talking about later.

* * *

**While at the Mall…w**

Sora pulled his new friend all over the mall, dipping in and out as they came. He paused only to give the other a break before dashing off with the platinum blonde once again. "Once again Riku thanks for helping me out…." He looked towards the floor before stopping in front of one store.

"Sure Sora, after all I owe you and got nothing else to do. Why not help you out. Just one thing though, we are never giving you sugar ever again…." Riku laughed as soon as he saw Sora's pout with those perfect lips of his. The taller male gently ruffled the chocolate locks before smiling down at him.

After deciding that the store was good enough, the pair walked in to check it out. Almost before even getting starting, Sora went blank while glancing over all the different styles of clothes. The brunet bit his lower lip nervously as he dove into the heaps of shirts and pants. Just when he thought he was about to drown in the sea of materials, Riku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Okay look Sora you stay here and I'll do the picking…How about that?"

Sora started to smile while nodding his bouncy brown head, gladly being saved by the sliver knight in-jeans. Plucking himself in a nearby chair, Sora watched as the expert immediately started picking up some sets of clothing he would have never been able to see. He noticed that Riku stayed away from light colors only grabbing the dark blues and red, and maybe a bit of gold. It truly amazed Sora just how Riku could bring beauty to a simple store with just his presence. He wished he could tell him that one day, but that would be crossing the line. It wouldn't be the only thing that crossed the line in Sora's head. After all, the brunet had many weird fantasies about the other boy. One of them involved tying the other up in a closed off room where he couldn't cry out for help. He would slowly open up the room door to reveal the bare Riku leather tied to the empty room wall. He would moan and groan for release from the brunet, while being covered in sweat and pre cum. Sora closed his eyes for a moment reliving his mental fantasy about the silver haired boy only meters away. He knew it would be bad to start thinking about that now, but he couldn't help it. It was already started and it wasn't going to in anytime soon. Well, at least until Riku started to walk up to the other.

It was only seconds before Riku was by his side asking him to try them on. He slowly leaned down to look at the lip licking brunet. Riku paused and just watched the other wiggle and twitch in his seat almost silently panting. "S-Sora, hay are you okay?"

Sky blue eyes quickly shot open to stare at the other one in pure shock and embarrassment. "A-ah, um yeah I was just resting my eyes, that's all it was…" He barely got that out before crossing his legs. Seeing Riku lean in such a manner wasn't helping his situation any more than his mental penetration of the other. He needed some serious help, he needed to ask Roxas was this mental state was normal or not.

"Oh okay, well come on, I picked these out for you."

"Ah, okay sure give me a sec kay?"

"Sure."

* * *

It only took mere minutes before Cloud arrived at the bridge. He glanced around for the familiar tuff of blond hair but saw none. After deciding it was time to call the unknown person on his brother's cell, someone beat him to it. His cell went off once again with an annoyed voice on the other line. He paused before picking it up to see if anyone was currently using a cell. Once he took a good look around, he found Axel on the bench with a laying Roxas on his lap.

As soon as Cloud made it up to them he frowned a bit. "Um do I know you?"

Axel rubs the back of his spiky head before laughing slightly. "Well, um no, but the kid here kind of does…." This only made Cloud go into big brother mode. He slowly grabbed Roxas from Axel and some of the bags. "I'm glad that my brother is okay. I thank you for that, but you don't even know his name now do you?"

Suddenly getting the feeling that he wasn't welcomed Axel changes to plan B. "Look I was just helping him that's all, but I'll be going now. He's safe and I think you can handle the bags…So I'll be going now…." Axel turned from the older blond before turning his head back around briefly. "Ohh and I think he might have a fever, try telling him not to work so hard during this cold season…" He states while placing is hands into his pants pockets.

What amazed Cloud the most was that the other male didn't have a coat or anything the seemed to be fitting for this cold weather. What snapped him out of his thinking was the sudden movement of a groaning Roxas in his arms. Cloud then noticed that maybe Roxas was in worst shape than he thought. After calling Leon to help with the bags, Cloud suddenly went into mother mode. It didn't mean the party was postponed though. It will still go on, just without all the loud music.

Cloud nor Leon didn't notice the presence of another following them home. Axel wasn't some crazed stalker or anything like that. He just wanted to make sure his little friend made it home okay. Deciding that it was long enough standing there, Axel started trekking for home. The snow started falling even harder, but it didn't even bother him. Most of the time he would have been trying to find a way to get food for another day, but secretly that was the least thing on his mind.

* * *

The Continental Twilight Airlines landed a few days early than one young female lady hoped for. The whole trip from Radiant Meadows should have been a three day trip. It was mostly two days by train and one by air. She didn't have her cell with her and that worried her the most. Her white heels clacked against the floors as she tried to think of a way to get home. The weather outside proved that walking alone would be horrible for her. And who would be willing to carry her bags there anyway.

Namine was a very strong girl for her age, with wisdom far greater than the average female. She wouldn't let some snow stop her from visiting her home. Even if her parents couldn't be there to greet her anymore, she still had her brothers. She had missed them for all the years she'd been gone. So for someone to say she couldn't meet them would get an ear full of her reasons why she should.

Quickly, she started to head out into the cold snowy air. Wrapping her white scarf tightly around her neck she keeps heading towards down the road. An old couple asked to drop her off, but she kindly denied with a smile and carried on. Once reaching at least half way there, she stops at a little shop only to find they were sold out. Not letting it damper on her day she heads on. The only problem she had was that it'd been a long time before she could be back at home. The buildings have changed a lot since the long nine years.

"Ohh no wait! I don't remembering this being here…" She frowns before sighing. "This just isn't my day…Oh Mom what would you do?" She asks herself while trying to find another way to get home. She starts heading down one isle which was an old shortcut to only become more lost. Growling at herself she leans against a wall to take a rest. The small snow flacks gently float to her fluffy trimmed white dress, making her puff out more poofs of white smoke. Namine places her bags down thinking it would be better to take a quick rest before continuing on, only to slowly suddenly want to fall asleep. She was never used to riding on a plane.

The snow slowly fell on her as she slept. The whole view itself was beautiful, but at the same time it was really bad for the thugs that lived there. It was only fate that Axel wanted to take a shortcut to his little living space. He walked passed before tripping on a white and blue suitcase.

"Aw fuck!" He groans out before glancing up seeing the little snow white beauty. He pauses watching the snow fall on her like grace from an angel. This is where he was the most confused. The young lady mumbled a few names all unnoticed by Axel. He looked around to see was anyone looking for her before shaking her to wake her up. After not getting a reaction he stood there contemplating.

Alright, this kid here is sleeping in the snow. She's dressed in white, a big no no for the guys around here. Well, she must have a home….Maybe a cell… He slowly tries to see did she have one before pausing. _Woa wait a minute, grabbing a phone from another dude is fine, but she's nothing but a little girl…..I might just scare her and she screams rape or something…Gya! What am I going to do now?_ Standing there for what seemed like hours, Axel decides that he would take his chances and bring her home. Like hell if he was going to start digging on her though.

* * *

Finally, after four hours and some prep time, Cloud's party started. As he stood by the door he made sure to tell everyone to keep the noise down. Then again, he was grateful that the bunch was handpicked to attend. Leon stayed on the side lines trying not to be seen but still there. He still wanted to keep his word to Roxas even if the other was upstairs sick. Right when the music started, Sora and Riku entered into the house in high spirits. Just as Cloud was about to close the door to make sure no one uninvited would enter Kairi yelled for Riku.

Usually, this is where the older blonde would slam the door into her face. He paused as Riku gave an apologetic smile before going to her at the door. She smiles before hugging Riku around the neck and nuzzling him softly.

"Oh hay Kai; I don't think Cloud's going to let you in." Riku said while looking at Cloud tap his booted foot.

She frowns before yelling –due to the music in the background- "Yeah I figured, but Selphie and Yuffie was invited." She smiles brightly before Cloud rolls his eyes.

Riku opens his mouth to try to explain, but the words didn't seem to want to come out. He bit his bottom lip while she looks at him. "Well, Riku tell him that I can come in too, it's getting quit cold out here."

"No!" was the only thing that was said from Cloud's mouth. "I have said this millions of times. I don't like you, matter of fact I can't stand you. You weren't invited in the first place. So if you're done here I'd like you to leave."

Kairi starts to tear up slightly before glaring that the blonde. She grabs tighter to Riku's arms before almost yelling. "Come on Riku, if I'm not invited then you aren't either right?" It was Sora who wanted to really cry. He was hoping that maybe he could talk with Riku more. He stared at Cloud then Riku, finally at Kairi who was still waiting for Riku's answer.

With a heavy heart, Riku nodded mutely. Kairi smiled even grander while she stuck her tongue at Cloud. "See my baby loves me that much. After all I bet this party will suck anyway." She announced before pulling Riku with her. Sora was next to Cloud standing by the door. He suddenly didn't feel so good and was about to leave until Cloud stopped him. "Oh Sora if you don't mind could you watch over Roxas for me. I think he might be coming down with something. I found him with some guy and he said he was sick. I guess that explains all of his bitchy-ness this whole month…"

"Oh yeah sure, I didn't feel so grand after all anyway. I hope you have fun though..." Sora explained while heading up towards Roxas's bedroom. Once in the room he paused watching Roxas put on his snow boots.

"Roxas! What are you doing? Cloud said that you were sick and should stay in bed!" Sora shrieked, as he tried to keep Roxas from going.

Roxas rolled his blue eyes before placing on his scarf. "Look I still got work to do. If I don't come in someone else will shovel the snow at the mansion. And if someone finds out its not haunted like everybody thinks, I'm lucked out of the big pay. I can't let Nami…Nami down like that…" He breathed out before falling on the side of his bed. Sora quickly ran to his side. He removed the scarf, with a still fighting Roxas, and started on the boots.

"Roxas do you really think Namine would want you getting sick over her. Look I know you're her big brother, but you're not her only brother. Let Cloud handle some things for a change!" He reasoned while making Roxas get back into bed. After finally getting the blonde to calm down he sat by the bed and watched him.

"Sora…" Roxas started, "Who brought me home?" He asked while facing the wall of his room. He didn't want to show Sora his possible blush if the other mentioned something with red hair—not that that said person makes him blush no no no!—

The brunet rubbed his chin for a moment before explaining. "Well I don't know the whole story, but Cloud said that he found you with some guy. The guy said that you were sick and well Cloud brought you home…Isn't that just weird? He must have been very nice to stay with you in the cold and find help for you…"

"Yeah…nice…" Roxas breathed out softly before falling asleep once again. He just couldn't keep his tired eyes open any longer. As Roxas went to dream land, Sora stood up and placed the covers over his best friend's shoulders.

"Well Roxas looks like we both had a short time with an angel…."

* * *

**Okay there, that was the revised version of this story. I went back and cleared up some of the mistakes in this chapter. I have also added on some very important details about this or that. Um, well I will be trying to update this story since people though it was over. It's not, It's just life comes up and well what can you do. I will try my best though, because I know how it feels when you are really into something and the person doesn't update. **

**So I hope you enjoy the story so far. Since it has been updated, there might be new characters in here later. Since I know about Birth By Sleep, Dream Drop Distance and well KH 1.5!**

**See you soon~**


End file.
